A Diamond is Forever
by Sailor Chiba6
Summary: Serena is living with the gundam boys. Diamond comes back but Serena doesn't realize it until its to late! Read to find out what happens.


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I believe this is one very pathetic attempt to do a cross over story. Tell me what ya think.  
My Gundam Wing Sailor Moon cross over story.  
One day while leaving her home, Serena spotted Darien walking towards her with his nose in a book as always.  
"Hey Darien," Serena called out when he got close enough to hear.  
"Hi Serena. Where you going," he asked.  
"Over to Raye's to study for the exams on Friday."  
"Oh."  
All of a sudden a voice called out.  
"Hey Serena, you forgot your books. Oh hi Darien," said Duo.  
"Hi Duo. Serena can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure, shoot."  
"Well," Darien began. "I was invited to this party Friday night and I was wondering if you would be my date. So do you wanna go? If not, I can go by myself. It doesn't matter."  
Darien then saw that familiar sparkle in Serena's eyes and knew she was going to say yes. Serena then ran up to Darien and wrapped him in a tight hug.  
"Of course I'll go," Serena exclaimed.  
"Good. I'll pick you up around 7:30 on Friday. And it's a costume party."  
Darien gave Serena a quick kiss goodbye and left smiling.  
Duo, witness to the whole thing, was very jealous.  
How dare he lay hands on my Serena! She is mine! he thought angrily. And stormed back inside the house.  
Serena on the other hand started walking towards Raye's in a dreamy type walk. But just as she turned the corner and noticed a black cat with big beautiful violet eyes following her.  
"Hello there," she said. And leaned down to pet the kitty.  
The cat let her pet it a few minutes. Serena then got up and finished her walk to Raye's but couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching her.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
That Friday Serena came home feeling happy.  
"What are you so happy about," Heero asked grumpily when Serena walked inside.  
"I knew all the questions on the exam today," she answered happily. "So I think I passed."  
"Hip hip hooray," Heero said sarcastically.  
Serena just stuck out her tongue and went to watch some t.v. before she had to get ready for that night. Serena still had that feeling that she was being watched.  
"Heero," Serena said.  
"What do you want?"  
"Do you feel like your being watched," she asked.  
"No. Why do you?"  
"Yea. I've had the same feeling all week. And every morning this little black kitten with violet eyes has been waiting in front of the house for me. Even in school I have the same feeling."  
"Maybe it's just your imagination. Now be quiet, I'm trying to watch this."  
I'll go get ready any way, Serena thought.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I have been watching my love all week. I will make my move tonight at the party. She thought she got rid of me. Well tonight my love you'll be mine once and for all. I'll go get ready for tonight, thought the kitty with the violet eyes. See you tonight my love, thought Diamond.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Serena, Darien's here," said Quatre.  
"Thanks Quatre," Serena said glumly.  
"What's wrong Serena?"  
"I have had this feeling that something or someone has been watching me all week. Not when I go to the bathroom or take showers but when I'm at Raye's and watching t.v. and other stuff like that," Serena explained.  
"Take your communicator with you to the dance and if something goes wrong contact the girls and have one of them contact us and I'll be right over. Duo and Trowa also. Heero is hard to tell."  
"Alright Quatre," Serena said as she put on her cats ears and tail. (I'm going as a cat ^_^)  
"Hi sweetheart," Serena said happily and gave Darien a quick kiss hello.  
Lucky guy, thought Duo. I'll be just as lucky with her some day.   
"See you later guys," Serena called out as she walked out the door.  
"Bye Serena," they all called out at the same time and watched her leave.  
At the party Darien and Serena were sitting out their first dance of the night talking to each other. All of a sudden Darien grabbed Serena and pulled her behind him.  
"Darien, why did you do that," Serena asked rubbing her arm where he grabbed her.  
"Just call the girls right now! And have Mina call Quatre and the others. And stay behind me. You'll be safe there."  
"Why hello there Darien. I was just wondering if Miss Serena would like to dance with me," said a familiar voice.  
"She'll never dance with you," Darien said angrily.  
Serena quickly called Mina.  
"Mina I need you to call the other scouts and the pilots, tell them not to bring their suits. Please hurry," Serena said loud enough only for Mina to hear.  
"Why? What's wrong," asked Mina.  
"It's DIAMOND! He's HERE," Serena said still keeping her voice low.  
"Do you have the crystal with you."  
Serena held up her necklace so Mina could see.  
"Mina I got to go. And hurry!"  
Darien felt a tug at his cape. He turned around to see Serena gripping on for dear life, her pleading eyes staring up at him. Darien turned back around to find Diamond missing. Darien turned back to Serena to find Diamond about to tap Serena's shoulder.  
"Get away from her," Darien growled.  
"Stop right there," 4 voices cried out all of a sudden. "We are the champions of justice. Get any closer to her and your toast!"  
"One step closer to her and I'll slice you up like there's no tomorrow," said a boys voice from behind Diamond.  
"We are the Gundam pilots and we'll kill you like there's no tomorrow."  
"Take your best shot you earthlings," Diamond said with a smirk.  
By this time all of the partygoers had ran from the building to take cover. So all that was left was Darien, Serena cowering behind Darien, the Sailor Scouts, the four Gundam pilots, and Diamond trying to get Serena.   
"Come on I dare you to try and kill me."  
"JUPITER SPARKLING WINE CRASHER," shouted out Sailor Jupiter, and a blast of lighting shoot from her hands at Diamond who now floated in the air. The lighting looked like it went into Diamond but it didn't even touch him.  
"So sorry Jupiter," Diamond said chuckling to himself. "But now it's my turn."  
And the same lighting that Jupiter had shot at Diamond, he was now shooting at her.  
"Aim's a little off, don't ya think," said Jupiter who was now on the floor laughing at him. This made Diamond angry now figuring out that what he shot at was a hologram so they could sneak Serena out.  
"She's MINE! Do you hear me," Diamond shouted.  
Out on the street Darien was holding Serena by the arm and pulling her down the street from Diamond.  
"Come on Serena, I have to get you away from him," Darien said slowing down so Serena could catch her breath a little.  
"Come with me princess and you'll be happy forever," a man's voice whispered in her ear.  
"Darien, he's here," Serena shrieked.  
"What? Where," he growled.  
"Its no use prince I can be any where I want at any time. So might as well come with me Serena," said Diamond with that half smirk on his face as he appeared in front of them.  
"I'll never go with you, ever. My heart belongs to Darien and it always will. I'll never love you."  
"Who said I wanted your love. I just want you," Diamond said and with that he shot a capturing pod at Serena. Darien pushed her out of the way just in time.  
"That's it. I'm sick of this," Serena shouted. "MOON COSMIC POWER!"  
Serena Then changed in to Sailor Moon.   
I have to use the crystal. It's the only way I can beat him.   
"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"  
"No Serena! Don't," Darien shouted.  
"Don't worry Darien. I'll be fine. Just be here and have confidence in me. Ok?"  
"All right," he agreed reluctantly.  
"Scouts", shouted Sailor Venus. "We have to help Sailor Moon."  
The scouts then formed a ring around Sailor Moon and shouted, "SAILOR PLANET POWER!"  
Then a bright white light shot a Diamond.  
"WHAT...What's this light! Yaaaaahhhhhhhh! NNNNNOOOO," shouted Diamond. Then a human form fell to the ground.  
"Do you give up yet Diamond", Sailor Moon asked. "I'll destroy you if you don't."  
"And we'll all help her", said 8 voices behind Diamond.  
"And so will I", said Darien.  
"I surrender," whispered Diamond.  
And with that Diamond closed his eyes.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The next morning Serena woke up in Darien's apartment room. She walked out to the kitchen to find Darien making breakfast.  
"Good morning Serena", Darien said happily.   
"Hi sweetheart", Serena said sleepily. "What happened to Diamond?"  
"He disappeared last night after you fainted. And we have heard nothing from him at all. We think you have killed him. But as long as we don't hear from him, you'll be safe."  
Then Darien walked over and gave Serena a kiss and held her for a long time.  
The End   
  
So?? What ya think? Please review. Its my first story so I need to know. =) Sailor Chiba6 (=  



End file.
